Sweet Poison
by mariana cardoso
Summary: Isabella Swan é dançarina de uma boate e ímã para confusões, acaba entrando na vida da família Cullen de uma maneira inusitada, conhecendo o introspectivo professor de literatura e músico, Edward Cullen. Que a odeia. Ambos são obrigados a conviver com os fortes sentimentos que nutrem pelo outro. Dizem por aí ódio vira amor... Será?
1. Chapter 1

Dançar sempre foi a minha vida. Essa paixão nasceu antes mesmo que pudesse entender o que era uma paixão de verdade. Meu corpo e minha alma foram entregues a dança com intensidade. Era tudo que sabia fazer. Existem dançarinas profissionais que são famosas mundialmente por serem primeiras bailarinas ou por participarem de grandes peças, musicais, eventos e por vai. Eu, obviamente, estou longe de ser uma dessas. Minha família nunca teve grana para isso e meus pais sempre acharam uma palhaçada viver disso. São mesquinhos e pobres de espírito demais para compreender sonhos de uma jovem apaixonada pela vida.

Até meus dez anos de idade acreditava que a vida podia ser bela mesmo com as diversidades e atrocidades que aconteciam dentro da minha casa. Sonhei com dias de plenitude e perfeição. Aos doze anos desisti de sonhar. Aos dezesseis sai de casa procurando meu rumo no mundo. Meu lugar ao sol. Não encontrei absolutamente nada além de um lugar na escuridão e um ferro no meio para dançar. Não sou prostituta, o clube que danço rola apenas umas danças no colo, um pouco de sacanagem em velhos que não sobem nem com viagra. Claro que algumas faziam serviços por fora. Necessidade ou prazer. Também já me prostitui. Não da mesma forma nojenta e brutal, mas já troquei sexo por dinheiro e comida. Essa é a vida que vivo. Pobreza. Passar fome. Dançar. Ter uma grana de algum babão que gostou dos meus seios com adesivos e minha bunda com uma calcinha minúscula.

Quando disse que dançar era minha paixão, não referia ao que faço para sobreviver neste país. Não era como se não tivesse tentado sair dessa vida, candidatei a todas as vagas de emprego possíveis e imaginárias, mas devido a crise monetária e ao fato que estou abaixo do fim da cadeia alimentar, ninguém se importa se estou tendo uma boa vida ou consigo pagar meu seguro social e de saúde. Tentei ser garçonete do mesmo local que trabalho, pelo menos elas eram menos assediadas e usavam saias, curtas, mas usavam alguma roupa. James negou, é claro. Devo uma quantidade de dinheiro enorme a ele, principalmente porque me ajudou a fugir de casa e me deu abrigo. A maior parte das minhas gorjetas iam para o seu bolso.

- Quanto ainda te devo? – perguntei realmente não aguentando mais toda a minha vida. Precisava fugir.

- Muito, docinho. Não foi fácil trazer você daquela cidade, menor de idade, sem dinheiro nenhum. Quantos riscos corri por sua causa? – sussurrou tocando meu rosto e dei um passo pra trás – Eu posso te ajudar com um serviço. É o último. E então, você está livre?

- Como vou ter certeza, James? – perguntei um pouco tentada, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito desconfiada.

- É um serviço bom, que vai render uma grana, que se fizer tudo direitinho vai poder sumir do mapa do jeito que você quer. Não vai ter como ficar.

- Não vou matar ninguém!

James revirou os olhos com meu grito.

- Quem sabe começando em outro lugar, pode até dar aulas em uma escola de dança como era seu sonho? – perguntou com um tom de deboche.

- O que é?

- Vamos para o meu escritório.

Passei pelas minhas colegas de trabalho seminuas se preparando para os primeiros shows. Nós não falamos umas com as outras, muito menos contamos histórias verdadeiras ou nossos nomes. Aqui eu sou Carmen. Ninguém além de James sabe que meu nome é Isabella e que tenho vinte e três anos. Na minha identidade falsa já tenho vinte e cinco pelo tempo que trabalho aqui usando este personagem para ganhar dinheiro. Passei pela que mais odeio, aproveitando sua distração peguei sua fantasia ainda presa no cabide e coloquei fora do quarto, pendurada em outra porta. Iria demorar um bom tempo procurando sua roupa, atrasando o show e ainda poderia ouvir um belo fora de James.

- Você vai precisar ir até Washington, DC.

- Fazer o quê?

- Seduzir ou apenas se aproximar de um homem chamado Carlisle Cullen. – disse esticando uma foto na minha direção – Ele pode cair na sua, como não pode. Vai ter um cara fotografando o encontro. O contato só quer a sementinha da dúvida, nada cruel. E depois disso, você pega suas coisas e some.

- Ok. – murmurei porque parecia simples – Quando preciso ir?

- Amanhã.

- James, você não vai atrás de mim, não vai?

- Não, doce Isabella. Seu tempo acabou, pode ir. – sorriu com escarnio – Faça o serviço direito, entendeu? – disse ameaçadoramente – Aqui está a grana, não some ou você sabe muito bem que posso te achar e você vai pelo mesmo caminho que a Carmen verdade, entendeu?

- Entendi, James. – sussurrei olhando para bolsa com dinheiro. Devia ter três mil dólares ali.

- Compre uma roupa descente, não apareça como uma puta. Homens como ele não gostam de puta barata como você.

Toda vez que ele me referia como uma vagabunda, meu rosto doía como se tivesse levado um tapa. E essa era a minha vontade. Socar a cara dele por completo e deixa-lo aos pedaços. E ir atrás de Renée por ter me colocado nessa sozinha. Que espécie de mãe praticamente te vende para um traficante?

Eu a odeio.

Peguei a bolsa e minhas coisas do armário e sai da boate pelos fundos, caminhando em direção ao ponto de ônibus. Se desaparecesse agora, talvez James nunca mais me encontre. Preciso pensar em um lugar que ele nunca pense que estou, que seja longe e que dê para chegar com esse dinheiro. Não vou me envolver com encrenca de político. Apesar de não ter televisão em casa, leio jornais e sei que Carlisle Cullen é um dos homens mais respeitados do senado.

Cheguei em casa e fiz uma pequena mala. Dividia o quarto com outra mulher que trabalhava lá, mas não éramos amigas. Longe disso. Só era barato vivermos juntas. Mal nos víamos por conta dos horários completamente diferentes e turnos.

Assim que estava com tudo pronto para ir ao terminal rodoviário, alguém bateu na porta bruscamente e comecei a rezar para não ser James e seus capangas ou o dono do apartamento querendo o aluguel que estava mais que atrasado. Peguei minhas coisas, meus documentos e desci pela janela, abaixando as escadas conforme ia passando pelos andares. Olhei para cima e vi um homem que não conheço me fitando e falando no pulso. Merda. Tiras.

Aumentei a velocidade e quando comecei a correr, bati de frente com um cara enorme, todo de preto. Ele era bonito, pelo menos isso. Cai de bunda no chão. Não podia ser mais humilhante.

- Olá Isabella... Ou devo dizer Carmen? Não sei. Estou confuso.

- Bom, confusa está eu já que você tem a vantagem de conhecer meu nome. – respondi irritada.

- Prazer. Jacob Black. FBI. Terei o imenso prazer de trabalharmos juntos. – sorriu torto me ajudando a levantar – Não adianta correr ou gritar, vai por mim.

Dupla merda. FBI. O que mais a minha má sorte poderia aprontar comigo?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

Autora: Mariana Cardoso.

Betas: Leiliane Santos e Luciana Cavalcanti.

...

Puxei as meias pelas minhas pernas e prendi na minha cintura, colocando os sapatos altos mais caros que um dia cheguei perto. Eram Louboutin. Sempre quis ter um par, pelo menos. Agora não era exatamente meu, porém, poderia fingir. Deslizei o vestido de cetim pelo meu corpo admirada pela maneira suave que minhas curvas foram abraçadas e meus seios ficaram bonitos no decote profundo, completamente não vulgar. O corte em formato de V deixou minha pele bem exposta e ao mesmo tempo delicada. Meus cabelos foram presos no alto, meio de lado deixando meus cachos caírem sobre meus ombros com uma maquiagem leve e um batom vermelho. Coloquei os anéis e as pulseiras. Passei o perfume e me inspecionei no espelho mais uma vez.

Estava pronta e sem pensar uma segunda vez sai do quarto, caminhando pelo corredor calmamente até encontrar com um homem vestido de preto. Ele me conduziu até o carro preto parado bem em frente ao meu hotel luxuoso. Escorreguei no banco de couro traseiro da Mercedes sabendo que havia um homem ali dentro me esperando e observando todos meus movimentos. Tentei soar o mais graciosa possível, não tinha ideia do que aconteceria a seguir. Olhei em seus olhos azuis e percebi mais uma vez que para sua idade, era muito bonito, arrebatador e completamente desnorteante. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam puxados pra trás e ele esboçou um leve sorriso em reconhecimento.

Mantive uma distância segura por todo o tempo, permanecendo em silêncio e observando o caminho que estávamos seguindo até um clube local, bastante reservado e caro. Esperei que meu acompanhante saísse do carro para abrir minha porta e aceitei sua mão quando me foi oferecida, lembrando de colocar os óculos escuros. Sua mão posou na base das minhas costas e fui conduzida a um opulento restaurante, no qual todas as pessoas sorriam misteriosamente pra mim e abriam suas portas. Meu acompanhante puxou uma cadeira e sentei-me diante do menu em palavras francesas. Esperei pacientemente enquanto fazia o pedido e vi meu reflexo em uma das taças à mesa e conclui que estava bem. Muito bem.

Foquei minha atenção nele. Misterioso, bonito e ao mesmo tempo gentil. As palavras em francês escorriam em seus lábios perfeitos como mel e o garçom parecia tão maravilhado quanto eu. Superei meu embaraço e balancei de acordo, era suposto que também saberia o que queria e era uma acompanhante a altura. Minha mão estava sobre a mesa e ele colocou a dele acima da minha dando-me um sorriso tranquilo e um aperto encorajador. Seria visível meu nervosismo? Desviei meu olhar para a janela. O tempo não estava tão frio lá fora, mas, o vento parecia um pouco forte, balançando a árvore de frente ao restaurante. Talvez fosse chover mais tarde. Talvez o tempo estivesse mudando.

Uma taça de vinho branco foi servida, esperei que ele bebesse primeiro para pegar minha própria e dar um pequeno gole. Seco, temperatura ambiente, estranho, nunca provei algo assim antes. O gosto era totalmente diferente do vinho branco seco que vendia no mercado.

- Gostou? É um Pinot Grigio. – disse baixinho e assenti. – Esse restaurante é francês e o Chef aprecia clientes que falem sua língua nativa.

As pessoas ao meu redor falavam em sua língua e me senti deprimida por não entender.

- É uma pena não compreender. – respondi simplesmente. – Não entendo a quantidade de garfos.

- Pedi os mesmos pratos e então basta copiar meus movimentos. Nada complicado, eu prometo.

- Obrigada. E então, por que nós estamos aqui?

- Eles precisam nos ver mais...

- Aquelas saídas não foram o suficiente. – conclui pra mim mesma.

- Você terá suas explicações. – disse simplesmente e ficou me avaliando por um momento – Por que você nunca fala da sua família?

- Não tenho uma para falar. Podemos conversar sobre este restaurante, você entende de culinária e poderia me explicar um pouco sobre o que vamos comer.

- Você é muito esperta.

- Você é muito teimoso.

- Eu conheço alguém mais teimoso que eu, vai por mim. – disse e piscou. Foi impossível não sorrir. – Agora, vamos falar sobre a bendita comida.

- Essa frase soa rude para você. – pontuei enrugando o nariz e ele riu um pouco mais alto.

- Meu genro diz isso o tempo todo. – sorriu e vi que suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

Ouvi com atenção e tremendamente deliciada a maneira que ele contou, mais uma vez, histórias sobre a sua família. Ele era um apaixonado, isso era verdade. Nunca vi ninguém assim. Conheço o lado ruim de todos os homens, o lado sujo, o lado excitado. Nunca consegui um homem capaz de amar e se derreter pela sua família, principalmente pela sua esposa. Depois de comermos uma deliciosa refeição, pedi licença para ir ao banheiro. Caminhei pelo restaurante notando alguns olhares em mim. Retoquei a maquiagem e lavei minhas mãos olhando-me no espelho para ver se não tinha nada errado.

Meu novo telefone vibrou na bolsa. Agora eu era dona de um iphone, não sabia o quão temporário isso era, mas me divertia com os aplicativos.

- _França, querida? Estamos evoluindo?_

- Minha vida não tem mais absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

_- Quer dizer que ele caiu nas suas graças?_ – perguntou com um tom de deboche – _Te paguei apenas para seduzi-lo querida e não para ficar com ele. Descobriu os benefícios de ser puta de um político?_

- Nosso combinado foi feito e você disse que poderia seguir adiante. – sussurrei furiosa.

- _Você contou a ele?_

- É claro que não, James! – gritei e olhei ao redor percebendo que minha companheira de espelho não entendia minha língua. Ou entendia. – Só está sendo bom, lucrativo pra mim manter. Ele é um cara incrível e realmente gentil comigo.

- _Estou observando seus passos de perto, Isabella. Você não pertence a esse mundo, você me pertence. Acha mesmo que um político de classe vai ficar com você? Uma puta barata que não tem onde cair morta! Isso é o que voc que sempre vai ser._

Encerrei a ligação bruscamente. Fui puxada da realidade parisiense com meu interior lembrando constantemente de quem sou e minha real vida. Retornei para mesa e encontrei Carlisle falando ao celular, sorrindo ternamente. Esperei que terminasse e saímos do restaurante com o corpo próximo ao outro e entramos no carro.

- Não estamos voltando para o meu hotel? – perguntei observando o caminho diferente. Poderia apenas ser uma rota diferente, mas, quis perguntar mesmo assim.

- As coisas mudaram agora que o circo começou a pegar fogo. Um dos tabloides já tem uma matéria pronta, com fontes e tudo sobre o nosso relacionamento.

- Duas semanas. Eles baseiam algo sobre sua vida por duas semanas.

- Menos seria preciso, Isabella. Bem menos. É assim que as pessoas são, sempre julgando pelo pior de todos.

- Sei bem como é isso. – suspirei e puxei meu casaco, fechando ainda mais sobre meu corpo. – E onde estamos indo?

- Saber o que vem pela frente.

O motorista conduziu o carro para um hotel e entrou na garagem, parando logo em uma vaga. Percebi que haviam várias luzes em nossa direção e cometi o deslize de olhar. Do outro lado da grade, vários fotógrafos estavam gritando o nome dele. Senti uma mão no meu cotovelo e fui puxada em direção aos elevadores. Fui avisada que em algum momento isso iria acontecer, só não imaginava que me sentiria tão esquisita. Ajeitei minha roupa e olhei nervosamente para Carlisle Cullen e seu segurança. Ambos tinham expressões impassíveis.

- Por aqui, Isabella. – Carlisle apontou e dei um passo adiante, saindo do elevador e seguindo até a porta de um dos quartos dos fundos. - Jacob, chegamos! – disse e vi a figura grande do Agente Federal aparecer na grande sala.

Sentei em uma das cadeiras confortáveis e sorri levemente para Seth, o cara que me deu esse iPhone modificado e me ensinou a usar alguns aplicativos. Olhei para Sam, sempre muito sério, ele estava no canto olhando para janela sem realmente estar perto dela. No outro canto, Embry estava mexendo em seu computador e me deu um aceno tranquilo. Esses quatro homens eram minhas companhias... Pelo menos nas últimas duas semanas.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Jacob perguntou sentando-se a minha frente e vi que Carlisle sumiu em uma das portas, junto com seu fiel segurança Liam.

- Está. Aqui é um lugar bonito. – respondi meio vazia e ele continuou olhando nos meus olhos – Estou com medo. James continua ligando e ligando. Cada foto que sai ele continua me ligando. – sussurrei abaixando minha cabeça. – Você tem notícias da minha mãe?

- Sim. Ela está bem, vivendo a mesma vida. – respondeu calmamente – Mantenha contato, continue sendo arredia e confusa para ele. – completou e balancei a cabeça de acordo – Você lembra sobre o que conversamos da sua participação desse caso? Que esta missão tinha vários planos? – perguntou e assenti – Isso tudo está em jogo, a sua liberdade, e eu sei que você quer isso.

- E o que vem agora? – perguntei realmente com medo de ouvir a resposta.

Jacob juntou as mãos na frente do seu corpo e começou a explicar lentamente o que viria a seguir. Como da primeira vez, 18 dias atrás, minha cabeça começou a girar tentando acompanhar o ritmo das suas ideias. Logo assim que fui detida, Jacob e Sam explicaram o porque James queria esse serviço, o motivo de ter me escolhido e que eles – o FBI - estavam investigando com escuta telefônica e até mesmo uma espiã dentro do boate que eu estava morrendo para saber quem era. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto bebia a água oferecida por Seth. Ele sentiu meu desespero.

- E minha liberdade?

- Essa é quase como uma provisória. Assim que o caso encerrar, você vai estar livre em um lugar distante de toda essa confusão.

- E por que vocês acham que isso vai dar certo?

- Porque é o nosso trabalho. Nós vamos proteger você e essa família.

- Não seja manipulador comigo. – resmunguei puxando os papeis a minha frente – Essa é a história da minha vida?

- Precisávamos de algo que fosse aceitável diante da sociedade. – Sam disse com uma expressão culpada.

As palavras de James soaram na minha cabeça como sinos no final da tarde. Assenti forçando uma expressão neutra e li todo documento a minha frente. Isabella Marie Swan... Meu nome continuaria o mesmo. Professora de ballet recém-mudada de Chicago. Nunca pisei lá, vai ser difícil fingir que sou natural do mesmo. Filha única de pais falecidos. Não sou de família rica, mas "estudei" em boas escolas e trabalhei em uma escola de elite durante o tempo que foi necessário. Boa coisa eles aproveitarem a dança em mim, afinal, apesar de ter caído em uma boate de quinta categoria, eu sou uma bailarina e talvez seja a única parte divertida de todo processo.

A outra parte era puramente questionável. Algo em mim dizia isso.

- Você está pronta para conhecer a família?

- Eles estão aqui? Agora?

Isso seria interessante. Jacob bateu na porta que Carlisle entrou a quase uma hora atrás e abriu, revelando uma outra sala cheia de expressões curiosas. Haviam sete pessoas ali dentro e Carlisle limpou a garganta apresentando-os calmamente.

Esme Cullen, esposa de Carlisle. Se eu o achava bonito, agora eu tinha inveja da beleza dela. Se ela era mãe de todos os outros, muitas mulheres iriam querer saber a receita de como manter um corpo bonito como o dela. Seus cabelos eram loiro brilhosos, aparentemente não naturais, estavam presos em um coque volumoso no alto combinando com a maquiagem simples e os lábios pintados de vermelho. Seu conjunto de calça e terninho do mesmo tom era o único indício que ela passou dos quarenta anos.

Rosalie Cullen era a filha do meio de Carlisle e Esme. Nós duas nos avaliamos por uma infinidade de tempo e me perguntei o que ela, loira, alta, magra e peituda estava achando de mim, baixinha, branquela e sem peito. Seus olhos eram azuis como de Carlisle e seus cabelos dourados eram bem lisos até o meio das costas. Ela era realmente bonita e seu rosto de alguma forma me parecia familiar, mas não sabia de onde a conhecia.

Emmett McCarty era um homem grande, eu podia dizer sua altura mesmo sentado, só pelas suas grandes mãos. Uma delas estava na coxa de Rosalie e parecia que seus dedos dariam a volta nela. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, não tão curtos, mas grandes o suficiente para Rosalie continuar me olhando com interesse e brincar com alguns fios dele entre os dedos. Os olhos verdes de Emmett eram suaves e brincalhões, ele abriu um sorriso terno e acenou com a cabeça na minha direção.

Jasper Whitlock era um playboy podre de rico constantemente visto nos tabloides com todos os piores tipos de fofocas. Seus cabelos loiros escuros e os olhos verdes bem claros faziam a população feminina abaixar a calcinha. Ele não tinha completado 21 anos de idade e ainda era um estudante. Seu sorriso arrogante me fez sorrir com deboche, isso atraiu minha atenção para pessoa ao seu lado. Essa eu também conhecia das revistas. Alice Cullen, a princesinha montada na grana e na futilidade. Sempre vista em festas, fazendo compras, arrumando confusão e tendo uma badalada vida nas redes sociais. Uma respiração e tudo dela vira fofoca. O relacionamento dos dois era uma bomba que sempre me divertiu e era muito estranho conhecê-los pessoalmente.

Espere. Rosalie Cullen, é obvio! Ela é modelo! Agora tudo fazia mais sentido na minha cabeça. Dei-me um tapinha no ombro interno e voltei a avaliar Alice. Baixinha, bem branca como eu, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes. Ela era a filha caçula, eu sabia disso. Sua expressão na minha direção era de puro nojo e desinteresse forçado, mas eu sabia que ela estava gravando cada centímetro da minha pele.

Virei meu rosto em direção ao último nome dito por Carlisle. Mesmo antes de vê-lo, meu coração passou a bater mais forte. Afinal, minha vida nas próximas semanas estaria diretamente envolvida com ele. Em compensação, nada me preparou para beleza sombria do homem que não tirava os olhos de mim. Alto, magro e ao mesmo tempo forte observou-me de cima abaixo, dando um sorriso torto, irônico na minha direção talvez vendo algo que o agradasse. Seus cabelos eram uma confusão interessante, parecendo sedosos com uma mistura de loiro com castanho, de um jeito meio ruivo. Ele parecia muito com Carlisle.

- Esta é Isabella Swan. Ela está ajudando nossa família e também se ajudando. – disse calmamente e virou na minha direção – Tomei a decisão de contar a eles o motivo pelo qual você está fazendo isso.

- Entendo. – retruquei baixinho balançando a cabeça.

- Já sabe de tudo? – perguntou e balancei a cabeça – Ótimo. Minha assessoria de imprensa está em puro estado de choque e as ligações não param de chegar. Você e Edward vão trabalhar em conjunto, será preciso que isso pareça de verdade.

- Eu vou tentar o meu melhor. – prometi.

Quanto melhor for, isso acaba mais rápido. Fechei os olhos e me imaginei vivendo em uma cidade pequena, em uma casa pequena ou um apartamento, mas prefiro uma casa para que possa ter um jardim, uma cerca e varanda. Meus sonhos foram bruscamente interrompidos.

- Você está me ouvindo? – Carlisle perguntou e assenti – Você está bem?

- Claro... Por que não estaria? Em meses isso acaba e eu finalmente vou seguir minha vida. – respondi olhando para Jacob e ele balançou a cabeça de acordo. – Qual o próximo passo? Vamos voltar para américa? – perguntei evitando a palavra casa. Eu ainda não tinha a minha.

- Nós temos um evento hoje, o embaixador americano aqui na França é democrata e todos fomos convidados. A imprensa toda estará presente, assim como pessoas da alta sociedade parisiense e americana. Vamos todos como uma família e desmentir a história que criamos. – Carlisle respondeu no seu jeito firme, estilo pai de família. Todos balançaram a cabeça de acordo. – Por enquanto é isso. Precisamos todos retornar ao nosso hotel.

Alice Cullen levantou do colo do seu namorado. Ela estava usando um vestido azul marinho e corte reto e sapatos bege bem altos. Ela parou a alguns centímetros de mim e ficou me avaliando de perto. Quando estava pronta para soltar um comentário debochado, ela se pronunciou.

- Você precisa de um corte de cabelo, tirar esse esmalte da temporada passada e realinhar as sobrancelhas. – disse simplesmente – Assim que chegar ao seu quarto, tome banho e me espere. Lave bem os cabelos, duas vezes, não passe condicionador. – murmurou dando a volta – Se você vai ser dessa família vai precisar de uns retoques. Se eu fosse você agradeceria que é muito bonita.

- Wow. Obrigada. O que você tem de pequena, tem de arrogante. – retruquei cruzando meus braços.

- Acostume-se. – disse simplesmente.

- Ok, hora de ir se quisermos ficar prontos a tempo. – Carlisle disse puxando sua filha de perto de mim prevendo que poderia socá-la. – Edward e Isabella vão sair no carro que viemos. Vou com Esme e vocês no outro carro. Vamos todos! Agora!

Rapidamente toda família estava ao meu redor. Esme era silenciosa como uma cobra, avaliando-me a todo segundo. Seus olhos nunca desviaram de mim, mesmo quando passou ao meu lado para seguir seu marido em direção a saída. Rosalie passou de mãos dadas com o marido e ambos sorriram pra mim. Jasper passou jogando a jaqueta de couro sobre os ombros me dando um sorriso perverso e puxando Alice ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava falando em francês em seu telefone e me deu um olhar de aviso que rebati na mesma intensidade. Essa garota precisa aprender a ter medo de alguém. E por fim, Edward parou ao meu lado brevemente.

- Vamos logo. – disse secamente e o olhei estupefata. Quem ele pensa que é?

- Claro, querido amo. Não estale o chicote.

Edward parou por um momento e me olhou com a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios, mas virou e continuou andando. Peguei minhas coisas e sai do quarto acenando para os meninos que não estavam escondendo a diversão em tudo. Liam estava nos aguardando no saguão do hotel e o carro já estava do lado de fora com outro motorista. Nós teríamos que atravessar a multidão de fotógrafos e vi que Edward respirou pesadamente com ódio pulando dos seus lindos olhos verdes. Liam segurou-me pelo braço e abaixou minha cabeça, meio que travando meu corpo a andar no seu ritmo e do lado de fora era uma gritaria absurda, tinha gente chamando meu nome. Que diabos? Como eles sabiam disso? Sequer tive tempo de olhar ao redor e assim que entrei no carro soltei a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo. Ele entrou logo em seguida e fechou a porta.

O motorista demorou uns dez minutos para conseguir sair do local e quando fez, foi arrancando com tudo, chegando a cantar os pneus. Eu estava tensa e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Edward estava olhando para janela parecendo um pouco perdido nos seus pensamentos. Esse homem era bonito. Realmente bonito. Seu perfil dava a sensação de poder e segredos. Queixo quadrado, nariz reto, barba para fazer, lábios finos e rosados, maças do rosto masculinas e cílios claros. Virei meu rosto para frente não querendo ser pega.

- Passarei no seu quarto quando estiver pronto. – disse ao me ajudar a descer do carro e assenti.

Subimos com o elevador cheio, o que não deu para falar muito. A proximidade do seu corpo confirmou que o cheiro bom que senti no carro realmente era perfume dele. Sai do elevador sem olhar pra trás e rapidamente entrei no meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim e respirando fundo algumas vezes dizendo pra mim mesma: _Eu posso fazer isso. Minha casa, um gato, um jardim e uma vida só minha. Eu posso fazer isso. Vou conseguir fazer isso_.

Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém para fazer isso, só de mim mesma e meu desempenho. Quem mandou sempre ouvir demais? Quem mandou ser vendida? Ninguém, mas essa era a minha chance de deixar o passado para trás e ser alguém. Uma mulher que pode andar na luz do dia de cabeça erguida sem ter vergonha de nada. Entrei no banheiro ansiosa para estar debaixo da ducha maravilhosa com uma nova determinação e animação. Eu vou conseguir. Tomei um banho longo, caprichado, lavei meus cabelos com cuidado extra e esfreguei todas as partes do meu corpo chegando a ficar vermelha e com a pele ardendo. Envolvi uma toalha grande no corpo e uma menor na cabeça, dançando de acordo com a música que tocava na minha cabeça.

Uma batida na porta quebrou o ritmo dos meus pensamentos. Que diabos essa garota está fazendo aqui? Ignorei suas batidas constantes e continuei mexendo na mala de roupas que os meninos do FBI conseguiram pra mim. Realmente as que tinha jamais poderiam ser usadas na França. Ou em qualquer lugar perto dos Cullen a não ser que fosse a faxineira da casa. Alice Cullen continuava batendo na minha porta.

- O que você quer?

- Seja boazinha e abra porta, querida. – disse lentamente como se eu fosse um animal de estimação.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, princesa. – rebati me afastando da porta novamente e ligando a televisão para ignorar sua voz com mais sucesso. Alguns minutos mais tarde, dei um grito quando vi sua figura pequena na minha frente – Como você entrou aqui?

- Alguém nega alguma coisa para Alice Cullen? – disse revirando seus bonitos olhos – Menina obediente tomou banho como pedi. – sorriu com escárnio e levou tudo de mim para não dar na cara bonitinha dela – Calma! Você morde e eu não tomei vacina contra raiva... – disse e rosnei de raiva, fazendo-a rir mais ainda. Pilantra. - Prometo ser rápida. Se eu fosse você iria aceitar minha ajuda, afinal, como nova namorada de Edward Cullen você precisa arrasar a ex-noiva dele.

- Seu irmão tem uma ex-noiva?

- Tem. Ela é uma vaca, uma piranha em forma de patricinha, uma...

- Já entendi, Alice. – disse erguendo minha mão para parar – O que você ganha com isso?

- Você _tá_ de brincadeira comigo? – Alice gritou praticamente quicando na minha frente - Ela vai se rasgar da cabeça aos pés e o melhor de tudo vai ser mamãe engolir a cara de nojo e fingir que você é tudo que ela sonhou para o bebê dela. Não vou precisar ficar bêbada para me divertir.

- Você tem 18 anos, você não pode beber.

- Tá informada da minha idade, gata! – Alice sorriu brilhantemente – Você olhou bem para cara do meu namorado? – perguntou e assenti – Então você sabe porque fico bêbada facilmente. Jasper usa persuasão como arte. Não fica muito tempo perto dele ou ele vai aprontar alguma coisa. – disse rapidamente e parou, olhando nos meus olhos. Ah, não. Esse olhar não. - Por favor, Bella. Nunca tenho a oportunidade de zoar com a minha mãe...

- É melhor que isso seja divertido pra mim também, caso contrário, eu acabo com a sua festa. – ameacei sabendo que seria inútil. Algo que me dizia que Alice não conhecia limites.

- Combinado. Agora vem, vamos precisar ser rápidas e você vai seguir minhas instruções.

Alice foi rápida, ela realmente sabia o que estava fazendo e até me ensinou alguns truques na hora da maquiagem para evitar efeito panda inverso, pó compacto mal distribuído e sobrancelhas mais escuras que o normal por conta do lápis. Também ensinou como fazer cachos nas pontas com babyliss e prendeu meu cabelo em meia taça, deixando minha franja na frente bem lisa e todo cabelo atrás cacheado. Minhas unhas de vermelhas foram para um tom nude com brilhos.

- Comprei um vestido novo. Acredito que azul fica bem em você. – disse e olhou para seu relógio – Basta se vestir daqui a meia hora, por aí. Preciso correr ou vou chegar muito atrasada.

Do mesmo jeito rápido que veio, ela se foi. Sentei na cama de calcinha e sutiã beliscando uma salada de fruta que estava no frigobar do quarto assistindo um canal francês, imitando as palavras de acordo que aparecia na legenda. Vesti-me calmamente e dei graças do zíper ser lateral ou teria que pedir alguém para fechar. Calcei os sapatos, lavei minha boca, retoquei a maquiagem e passei um batom claro. Assim que terminei de retocar o perfume, uma batida na porta soou firme e decidida.

- Você está pronta? – Edward perguntou e abri a porta – Vejo que está. Vamos.

- Como vai ser? – perguntei levantando meu vestido um pouco para andar melhor – Esses sapatos são muito altos. Alice é doente.

- Ela é. Pensei que você não fosse deixá-la te arrumar. – disse olhando-me confuso e conseguiu puxar o pano que prendia no meu salto e ofereceu seu braço.

- Obrigada. – suspirei andando melhor e mais rápido – Ela conseguiu a o cartão-chave do meu quarto. Isso devia ser proibido. Acho que vou fazer uma reclamação.

- Essa é Alice, nada é realmente proibido.

- Então, como vai ser? O que é esse evento? – perguntei ansiosa no carro.

- Não se preocupe, basta pegar o que eu pegar e beber o que te entregar. – disse e balancei a cabeça mais aliviada – Fique ao meu lado. Você sabe a história, vamos contar de forma amigável e convincente a quem perguntar e só. Não sou muito de conversa, você provavelmente vai ficar ao meu lado o tempo todo. Tente não parecer entediada. – completou e balancei a cabeça de acordo. Por algum motivo eu estava tremendo, James sequer estava aqui, mas estava com medo de alguém desconfiar de tudo e fazer algo. Os Cullen vão ficar bem. Eu sou o peixe mais fraco desse aquário. – Pare de se sacodir! Você está me deixando nervoso! – Edward gritou me assustando.

- Jura? Olha como estou preocupada? – retruquei sacodindo ainda mais minhas pernas.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao evento, dentro do Museu de Louvre, em Paris, senti que Alice tinha feito mais bem do que mal, porque poderia me considerar tão bem arrumada quanto as mulheres que saiam dos carros de luxos na grande fila. Edward segurou minha mão para não tropeçar no vestido enquanto saia do carro e no tapete vermelho da frente, um fotógrafo nos parou, ele deslizou a mão para abraçar minha cintura e olhamos para câmera sem realmente mostrar os dentes, mas sorrindo. Nós caminhamos pela grande praça até a porta principal. Edward foi imediatamente reconhecido e passamos pelos seguranças.

- Você quer uma taça? – Edward perguntou quando um garçom se aproximou.

- Não agora. – respondi olhando ao redor. – Aqui é lindo.

- Um dos lugares mais lindos, pode apostar. – respondeu seguindo meu olhar – Vamos encontrar os outros. – disse e assenti segurando seu braço. – Aquele homem de cabelos grisalhos que está rindo alto de forma grosseira a dez passos de nós é Aro Volturi. – disse baixinho e discretamente olhei rápido. Minha pulsação acelerou. – Se for ele, não irá te reconhecer.

- Espero que sim. – sussurrei com a garganta seca.

Uma música baixa suave e gostosa vinha da banda, realmente não tinha ideia que tipo era, não parecia blues ou clássica, era apenas música. Andamos ao redor e Edward acenou para algumas pessoas, parou para falar com um ou outro e me apresentou como sua namorada com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Ele devia ser ator. Não cheguei a fazer nada além de abrir um sorriso para uns ou apenas balançar a cabeça para outros. Tentei seguir o entusiasmo dele na conversa para esboçar uma reação.

A primeira pessoa que vi foi Esme Cullen. Ela estava me observando como um falcão, olhando-me de cima abaixo com bastante atenção. Ela estava com um vestido magenta longo, com uma pequena fenda que dava para ver seus sapatos escuros. Seus cabelos estavam soltos em cachos largos e volumosos e seus lábios pintados de vermelho. Ela sempre usava a mesma cor de batom? Conforme fui chegando perto, ela ensaiou um sorriso enorme na minha direção e me deu um olhar indiferente por um segundo ou outro. Carlisle e as outras pessoas que a acompanhavam viraram em nossa direção.

- Oh Edward, meu querido! – gracejou abraçando o filho de forma exagerada.

Alguém com Complexo de Édipo invertido aqui? Com duas meninas, ele deve ser o bebê da mamãe. Esme com certeza deve preferir que ele seja gay para que seja a única mulher importante da vida dele.

- Essa é minha nora, Isabella Swan. – disse às pessoas do círculo – Ela não é adorável? – murmurou e senti uma pontada no estômago. Vou vomitar. – Querida, estes são Linda e Gustavo Sanchez, são nossos amigos espanhóis.

- Prazer em conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Sanchez.

Edward manteve-me perto enquanto conversava com todos. Carlisle parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e me deu um sorriso tranquilizador. Esme não conseguia tirar os olhos da mão de Edward na minha cintura. Não era como se nós dois estivéssemos à vontade com isso, porém, precisava ser feito. Um fotógrafo passou por nós e registrou o momento.

- Aceita agora? – Edward perguntou baixo e assenti pegando a taça da sua mão.

Esme observou-me dar um gole no prosecco e vi alívio nos seus olhos quando abaixei a taça. Ela provavelmente esperava que bebesse tudo de uma vez e ainda levantasse o dedo mindinho. Ergui uma sobrancelha na sua direção aceitando seu desafio. Ela não está acostumada com isso e logo devolveu, mas a risada de Carlisle quebrou nosso olhar. Quando fomos conduzidos à mesa, vi que Rosalie estava incrível em um vestido preto com renda e brilho no famoso sexy sem ser vulgar. Alice estava com um vestido vermelho curto, a única mostrando as pernas em um evento como esse. Vi que Esme chegou a ficar da cor do vestido quando viu a filha.

- Interessante escolha, Alice. – disse rispidamente.

- Um achado incrível. – Alice retrucou ganhando um abraço de Jasper. – Não estou linda, amor?

- Perfeita como sempre. – Jasper sorriu docemente dando um beijinho no nariz dela. Pensei ter visto Esme tremer, mas poderia ser minha imaginação. – Bella, você está incrível, cunhada. – disse olhando-me de cima abaixo.

- Bella? Que intimidade Sr. Whitlock! – Esme repreendeu firmemente.

- Podem me chamar de Bella, se sentirem à vontade. – disse somente para contrariá-la e deu bem certo. Alice piscou conspiratória quando Esme deu as costas e foi sentar.

- Comporte-se Alice, essa noite é importante para ela. – Rosalie disse em tom conciliador.

- Quando não é importante? – Alice rebateu baixinho.

Conflitos familiares. Interessante. Sentamos em uma mesa redonda no canto. Edward estava de um lado e Alice do outro. Havia uma infinidade de taças e talheres a minha frente e tentei não ficar olhando para não me sentir intimidada, mesmo que já tivesse gravado o garfo para salada e massas. E tinha o de peixe também. Taça de água, vinho e champanhe.

- Querido, você viu que os Hudson já chegaram? Devemos falar com eles após o jantar e também tem os Calahan. – Esme disse tocando a mão de Carlisle – Emmett, não seja rude e largue esses pães. Não tem ninguém comendo.

- É suposto que os pães estejam na mesa para comer, mãe. – Edward disse com um suspiro cansado, pegando um pedaço para si e mergulhando em um molho. Rosalie deu um olhar agradecido ao irmão e sorriu para o marido pegando um pedaço também.

Jasper pegou dois pedaços.

- Isso é um molho apimentado, não gosto muito, mas você devia provar. Põe só um pouquinho. – Alice disse, mas ela já estava me servindo – Qualquer coisa bebe vinho que corta o efeito picante. – sussurrou entregando-me e dei uma mordida. Não era bom. – Não é muito bom, mas tem gente que gosta. – disse olhando para Jasper – Pare ou não vou te beijar até escovar os dentes.

- Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer essas crianças sem educação. – Esme soltou um suspiro como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. Oh mulher chata. Será que ela ainda faz sexo? Carlisle com toda certeza faz.

O jantar foi tranquilo, vários pratos que sequer sei o nome foram servidos. Edward comeu e conversou ao meu lado e peguei os garfos conforme todos pegavam. Jasper era o único que comeu tudo com o mesmo garfo e faca, o que fazia Esme querer voar no pescoço dele. Carlisle e Emmett conversavam profundamente sobre esporte, fazendo Edward debochar de alguns comentários e provocar o cunhado sobre o time dele. Rosalie e eu conversamos sobre a decoração, alguns vestidos que passaram por nós, a música e até mesmo a comida. Ela não devia falar sobre isso normalmente, eu percebi que estava querendo me fazer confortável e entretida. Alice e Jasper viviam em um mundo só deles. Não era como se a gente realmente existisse na mesa.

Um leilão aconteceu. Carlisle fez uma doação em nome de todos na mesa. Um discurso chato, umas músicas, homenagens, entregas de prêmios, faixas e muito bla bla bla. Com o salão todo sentado, sendo obrigada a prestar atenção na ladainha à frente, muitos ficaram entediados e acharam que seria interessante virar a cabeça em um momento ou outro para me olhar. Assim como me dei conta disso, Edward também fez o mesmo. Ele colocou o braço no encosto da minha cadeira e ficou brincando com meu cabelo.

- Pensei que ele nunca mais iria parar de falar. – Alice suspirou quando a cerimônia foi encerrada – Preciso levantar um pouco.

- Eu também. – Rosalie concordou.

Levantei-me com elas porque todos levantaram. Os rapazes foram para um lado e nós três nos reunimos do outro falando casualmente sobre algumas mulheres que estavam excessivamente vulgares ou bregas. As duas sabiam fofocas da vida de todo mundo e estavam orgulhosas em me contar com detalhes e requintes de crueldades. Carlisle e Esme estavam perto conversando com um casal que volta e meia me olhavam. E justamente quando Alice dizia que a filha do Senador Banks transava com o Senador Calahan, uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros passou por nós.

- Edward! Que felicidade te ver! – disse um pouco mais alto, explodindo alegria. O abraço que ela deu nele deixou claro duas coisas: Eles já transaram ou ela queria loucamente. – Não sabia que você vinha. – gracejou ajeitando algo na roupa dele.

- Encolhe a barriga, empina a bunda, estufa o peito e levanta o queixo. – Alice ordenou com um sussurro. Como ela pareceu um general acabei fazendo o mesmo movimento que as duas. – Vamos até lá.

- Kate... É bom ver você novamente. – Edward disse com polidez. – Eu não pretendia vir.

- Estou feliz que tenha mudado de idéia. – sorriu ternamente e Edward olhou nos meus olhos, pela primeira vez sem arrogância ou mistério. Ele pedia ajuda. – Nós tivemos bons momentos aqui. Lembra quando visitamos a parte debaixo, onde fica o museu pela primeira vez?

- Uhn... Basicamente. – Edward respondeu e esticou a mão na minha direção e peguei depois de quase ser empurrada por Alice. – Kate, esta é minha namorada e o motivo o qual resolvi vir a Paris de última hora. – disse me apresentando – Isabella, esta é Kate. Minha ex-noiva.

Uma luz de entendimento passou pela minha cabeça e sorri na direção dela, avaliando-a de cima abaixo. Certo. Ela estava me odiando agora. Posso ser assassinada no banheiro por uma patricinha com sapatos caros. Kate tinha um olhar de puro choque a fala parece ter fugido do seu corpo. Rosalie, provavelmente com pena, foi cumprimentá-la e tirou a surpresa do rosto. Kate não conseguia deixar de me olhar e olhar para Edward. A mente dela iria dar nó muito em breve.

- Kate, querida! – Esme e sua mania irritante de chamar as pessoas de querida chegou e a abraçou – Bom revê-la.

- É... Bom sim. – Kate murmurou ainda atordoada.

- Isabella, este são Ivan e Renata Hudson. – Carlisle apresentou – Esta é minha nora, namorada de Edward. – disse a eles que assentiram em compreensão, olhando imediatamente para filha – Kate, bom revê-la.

- Que situação agradável. – Jasper cantou e Alice soltou umas risadinhas. Foi a minha vez de segurar o riso, mesmo que o próprio Edward não tenha escondido.

Esme ainda tentou forçar conversa na roda, mas ninguém parecia querer colaborar. Kate estava em transe, me olhando de cima abaixo repetidas vezes. Edward me deu um olhar esquisito antes de descer a mão da minha cintura para meu quadril e me puxar para mais perto e com esse gesto achei que a menina iria cair e Esme sufocar com a própria respiração. Carlisle tinha senso de humor, ele estava sorrindo o tempo todo. Emmett olhava para todo lado para não rir e Rosalie fingia estar interessada nos botões da camisa dele. Os Hudson inventaram um motivo qualquer e saíram, arrastando a filha consternada junto.

Esme deu um olhar de aço para cada um de nós e eu tive absoluta certeza que essa mulher tinha sérios problemas e era extremamente vingativa. Nenhum deles parecia com medo ou culpados, no entanto. Foi a primeira vez que tinha absoluta certeza que iria me divertir e muito irritando a vida desta mulher.

...

E aí, gostaram? Ainda não comecei a postar, ela está em processo de criação ainda. Esse capítulo foi para dar um gostinho do que vem pela frente e também um presente do meu aniversário! Comentem!


End file.
